(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing data in a base station.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile communication technology, wireless data usage is rapidly growing, and accordingly, in order to satisfy a continuously increasing wireless data traffic demand, a wireless communication system has developed in a direction for supporting a higher data rate.
To increase the data rate, the existing wireless communication system has performed technology development in a direction of enhancing spectral efficiency. However, due to increased demand of smart phones and tablet personal computers (PC) and an explosive increase of application programs requiring a large amount of data traffic based on the demand increase, when requests for data traffic are further accelerated, it is difficult to satisfy the increasing wireless data traffic demand with only such spectral efficiency enhancement technology.
One method for solving such a problem is to use a very wide frequency band. In a frequency band of less than 10 GHz used in an existing mobile communication cellular system, it is very difficult to secure a wide frequency band. In a higher frequency band, it is necessary to secure such a wideband frequency. However, as a transmitting frequency for wireless communication increases, a propagation path loss increases. Thereby, a propagation arrival distance is relatively shortened and thus service coverage is reduced. One of important technologies for solving the problem, i.e., to mitigate a propagation path loss and increase a propagation transfer distance, is beamforming technology.
In a millimeter wave (mmWave) environment, when forming a cell with a plurality of beams based on beamforming, beam switching technology of low delay according to a user movement is required, and a base station apparatus that can process high speed data of a large capacity occurring in a millimeter wave environment with low delay is requested.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.